The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved demountable signboards. It is primarly concerned with signboards which are constructed so that they can be easily taken off of a supporting surface or structure so as to facilitate replacement of the letters or the like on these boards.
Signboards constructed so as to be used with replacable letters or other symbols are normally built so as to include a base or a board having a surface provided with grooves or similar members shaped so as to be capable of holding individual letters, symbols, lines of letters or other indicia so that such indicia are visible through a transparent cover or door mounted on the base or board. Occasionally such signboards are provided with a surface which is adapted to be used with pins, thumb tacks or similar fastners instead of a surface having such grooves or similar members. It is also known to manufacture such structures using surfaces which will attract or hold a magnet or which will frictionally support specialized types of letters or symbols.
It is common to vertically mount such signboards on an appropriate supporting surface such as a wall, a support pillar or post or the like so that the cover or door can either be removed from them or can be swung to an out of the way position so as to allow the letters and/or symbols on them to be replaced. Frequently it is rather difficult to change or modify the letters or symbols on such signs because of the fact that they are vertically mounted. Individuals who use bifocal lenses in their glasses usually find it particularly difficult to adjust or change the indicia used with such signboards. This is particularly the case when such signboards are comparatively tall structures such as are commonly used for building directories in large buildings or other similar structures.